


Monster

by HakoMinsol



Series: It's Mysterious, Don't You Think? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bullying, Dragon Mark, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Idiots in Love, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Thriller, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoMinsol/pseuds/HakoMinsol
Summary: What can you do when someone you love is treated horridly? What can you do when everything only falls apart? You fall in love, that's what you do.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spotify playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423548) by Me!. 



> I'm back with a Halloween story!!

Youngjae was a son of a noble man, his father had a high number of men who feared and admired him, Mr. Choi was a respected man as one of the High Court judges. He was ruthless and powerful, but Youngjae was the complete opposite of his father. Youngjae had a kind and gentle heart, his smile could light up a whole room and everyone loved how pure he was.

 

One night Youngjae was in his room playing the piano, the wind was howling outside, making the trees sway and hit the windows. The sky was dark and angry, the sound of rain making it sound like thousand drums drumming.

 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The piano stopped playing, Youngjae turned towards the window. Only the sight of trees hitting the window was all he saw, _just my imagination,_ he thought as he shrugged and turned to the piano.

 

The next day, Youngjae felt the sun on his cheeks as he forced his eyes open, meeting the blinding light with a grunt.

 

He went out of bed, stretching his sour muscles, yawning as he made his way to the window. He then noticed some marks on the window, _claw marks?_ He wondered.

 

“Youngjae? Ready for school, my boy?” his father asked as he let himself inside the room, giving Youngjae a loving smile. Even though people said his father was missing a heart and that he was proud, he was nothing but a loving father with a heart of gold towards his son, the love of his life.

 

“Yeah, I will be down soon!” he answered and smiled back at his father. The marks on his window completely forgotten.

 

Youngjae hated to go to school, but he couldn’t tell his father or else he would get worried. It was just that school was never a place he felt necessary or safe at, he liked it better sitting behind the piano and listen to the beautiful melodies.

 

Even though Youngjae was loved by many for his kind heart, there was people that grew jealousy and hatred towards him, and sometimes he felt scared.

 

As Youngjae was walking down the hallway towards his classroom, he felt a strong hand grab him and drag him into a corner. “Hello, pretty boy” came a familiar voice and Youngjae turned around, he scowled at his best friend. “Yah, Jackson! You scared me!” he pouted as Jackson laughed at him.

 

“Sorry, I saw you coming down the hallway and I just really couldn’t stop myself” he teased proud, Youngjae hit him in his stomach and felt better when Jackson bended over, gasping for air.

 

The class was boring as always, listening to the teacher talking for hours on hours. Jackson discreetly tried to sneak out of class at one point, but the witch of a teacher had eyes at the back of her head and he got detention.

 

Youngjae wandered around in the hallway, bored and lonely as Jackson was in detention, when he heard a smooth voice behind him. “I see that your little friend isn’t here, so why not come and play a little with me?” Youngjae turned around and looked at the owner of the voice, Park Jinyoung stood before him, looking smug and pleased. “And why would I do that? I would rather be alone, thank you very much” Youngjae sneered, he didn’t like Jinyoung at all, he was too high on himself and always came with mean comments about Jackson.

 

Jinyoung stroked his hand through his black, slick hair and smirked, “Ah, why so stubborn? I’m more fun than that little hyena friend of yours, so come with me and I’ll show you something _fun._ ” Youngjae felt a shiver run down his spine and wanted to go to Jackson and get detention too, but he also felt anger at his words towards his best friend. “His name is Jackson and he is _WAY_ better than you, so why not just take that posh ass of yours and piss off?!” Youngjae hissed and turned around, leaving the hallway and Jinyoung that stared after him with a sinister smirk.

 

“How can he say something like that, how _dare_ he? That ass kissing jerk can run home and complain to his father, what a brat” Youngjae muttered to himself, fuming as he stormed to the detention room. He didn’t bother to knock the door as he literally kicked the door open and dragged a confused Jackson out, Youngjae didn’t stop until he was out of the school yard.

 

“Youngjae, hey Youngjae! What’s wrong? Youngjae, please tell me what’s wrong.” Jackson pleaded when he saw how upset his friend was, he became even more worried when Youngjae started getting teary eyed. “It’s that jerk Park Jinyoung, h-he…”, Jackson held him close to himself as Youngjae cried in his arms. “Hey, hush, it’s fine. Just forget about him, he’s nothing. Come on, lets go and by some cake, my treat.”

 

After getting cake with Jackson, of course he wanted two slices much to the dismay of Jackson’s wallet, Youngjae had all but forgotten the incident with one Park Jinyoung.

 

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a piercing sound from his window, Youngjae shot up from his bed and stared horrified at the window. Only the sight of the moonlight casting shadows of trees on his bedroom floor greeted him, a shiver went down his spine as he heard the sound of tapping on the window.

 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

 

Youngjae was literally shaking with fear as he saw a slender finger on his window, he wanted to scream or pass out, but he was frozen staring at his window as the slender finger became a long slender hand. Before the hand could be something more, Youngjae passed out.

 

After the frightening events form last night, Youngjae felt like someone was watching him, like everywhere. He wasn’t paranoid, he _knew_ someone was watching him. No, he hadn’t seen any one stalking him, but he felt their presence. And _SOMEONE_ was watching him.

 

“No ones watching you, stop being so paranoid!” Jackson practically screamed at him, “You keep looking over your shoulder, what are you expecting to see, a _ghost_?” he deadpanned, Youngjae scowled at him but kept looking over his shoulder, just in case.

 

School went as usual, boring and utterly tiresome. But this time he was anxious the whole day, feeling jumpy when he rounded a corner. All he got was weird looks. Youngjae felt kind of grateful that he hadn’t bumped into Jinyoung all day, after what happened the other day, he didn’t exactly want to see him, like ever.

 

Unfortunately, things didn’t go as he had hoped as he saw Jinyoung at the end of the hallway with Jackson standing in front of him, scowling and a red face from anger. Youngjae didn’t like this at all, he ran towards them to see what was going on.

 

“Jackson, what’s going on?” Youngjae asked, obviously confused and slightly irritated that _of course it had to be Jinyoung!_

 

Before Jackson even got to open his mouth, Jinyoung chuckled hauntingly. “Oh, I was just telling shorty how much of a _low_ life he is. I mean seriously, Youngjae had to come and save _your_ sorry ass”. Jackson gritted his teeth and was ready to hit that bastards face so hard he wouldn’t be able to eat for days, but Youngjae took Jackson’s arm and dragged him away from a smirking Jinyoung.

 

“Why didn’t you let me hit him?! I was _so_ close to smash his face in!” Jackson shouted irritated. Youngjae sighed as he said, “I don’t think he is worth it, you can get expelled! You know how much power his father has” and Jackson sighed as he nodded defeated.

 

The boys still had one class left for the day, so after Youngjae had calmed Jackson down they went to their class, luckily they didn’t meet or see Jinyoung the rest of the day.

 

A soft melody came from the grand piano, it was sad. Youngjae played with his heart and with emotion, and he was feeling kind of blue. Outside the rain was pouring down, angry clouds covering the light from the moon. He closed his eyes and poured his heart out with the piano, but then he stopped abruptly and turned slowly towards the window.

 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

 

At the window he saw the finger tapping his window and he held his breath as he saw a hand opening the window, Youngjae wanted to scream or run away, but he was routed to the spot as he felt the chilly wind soaking him with cold rain. Youngjae stared into dark intense eyes locked on him, flame red hair blowing with the wind. A pale face was staring at him just above the window, the red haired man came crawling trough the window, Youngjae stared in horror as the man came towards him.

 

“Don’t be scared Youngjae, I’m not here to hurt you” the man said gently, holding his hands up to show that he was of no danger. Youngjae felt his heart stop, his eyes widened with fear and his mouth stood open in a silent scream. _How does this stranger know my name?_

 

The man noticed Youngjae’s internal panic and scratched his neck, blushing a little before he started to explain.

 

“Ah, please let me explain. I’m a dragon, believe it or not, and I’m not here to harm you in any way.” He said, looking embarrassed. “Then why are you here and how do you know my name?!” Youngjae screamed, finally finding his voice. The dragon gave a little shy smile and an awkward chuckle. “I was having a midnight stroll and happened to hear a melody coming from the distance, I followed the sound of your piano and found you. After that I kind of followed you around… sorry, I must have scared you yesterday. I just wanted to talk to you, but I’m not really good at talking to humans or anyone at that point.”

 

Youngjae stared amazed at him, watching as the dragon before him blushed like a school girl. “What’s your name?” Youngjae asked, the dragon widened his eyes before a little smile graced his face. “Mark, my name is Mark” he said as he showed off his best smile, showing white sharp teeth.

 

Youngjae swallowed hard and let out a nervous laugh, he looked over the slim form of the dragon Mark and Youngjae had to admit that he was really handsome.

 

“Mark…” Youngjae began uneasy, “why have you been following me?” he asked as he turned over to his piano, not daring to look at the dragon before him. “I was curious of you, the piano led me to you, but what made me stay and watch was how lost you were in the music, how peaceful you looked.” Mark answered earnestly, letting out a shy chuckle. “I wanted to see your everyday life, and at some point I wanted to know you. So I tried to talk to you yesterday, but I must have scared you and lost that chance, sorry. I’m just – _heh_ – I guess I’m kind of lonely.” He looked down at the floor, head down like a kicked puppy.

 

Youngjae felt more relaxed and gave him a smile, Mark felt his heart beat faster as he looked at Youngjae and thought, _so beautiful._

 

“Do you have some place to stay?” Youngjae suddenly asked, looking embarrassed for asking something like that. “I don’t… I usually just walk the streets till sunrise.” Mark answered, he looked over at Youngjae and smirked. “Why? Do you have a suggestion?” he asked, Youngjae felt his heart beat again, but not from fear. “Maybe… Maybe you want to sleep h-here?” he asked with a red face, not daring to look directly at Mark.

 

Mark stayed over in Youngjae’s room, he slept in a little couch Youngjae had near the window. Youngjae slept like a little child, he felt carefree and safe just by knowing that Mark was there. He should probably feel scared and on alert having a total stranger in the same room, and to top it all a dragon, a very handsome dragon. But is was something about him that just made him feel at peace.

 

That morning Youngjae woke up to laying on something hot and breathing, _how odd_ he thought as he furrowed his brows. It was when he felt it shake with laughter that he opened his eyes and found out he was laying on top of a laughing Mark.

 

“You look cute when you pout in your sleep” Mark teased and laughed, holding a firm grip on Youngjae on top of him. “Wh-wha-what are you doing in my bed?!” Youngjae shouted in a whisper, afraid to alert his father. “I got cold and it looked comfortable beside you” he said, smiling sweetly and Youngjae accepted his faith.

 

Even though he had a dragon following his around, he still had to go to school and seem normal. He was rounding a corner in the hallway when he heard two familiar voices, Youngjae felt like something bas was going to happen.

 

“What are you doing, waiting for your height to start growing?” Jinyoung said in a mocking tone, Youngjae spotted them and ran towards them. “Stop calling me short you imbecile!” Jackson shouted in anger, gritting his teeth, trying to control his anger. “Well, I’m not the one to wear heels to seem taller” Jinyoung laughed, and that was the final straw for Jackson as he balled up his fist and landed a punch right on Jinyoung’s jaw.

 

“STOP IT!” the two angry men turned towards a scowling Youngjae, “What the HELL are you two doing? Why can’t you two just stop, especially you Jinyoung?! Leave Jackson alone!” Jinyoung held his reddening jaw and laughed bitterly, “It’s the only way I can get your attention, besides it’s fun making shorty pissed off.”  

 

Youngjae was furious as he took a step closer to Jinyoung and said in the most hateful voice he could, “Leave Jackson alone, I wont EVER feel ANYTHING for the likes of you.” And then he took a murderous Jackson away from the scene and towards their classroom.

 

A pair of piercing eyes followed Jinyoung as he left with a horrible smirk on his face towards his own class, Mark just knew that he was up to no good.

 

“What’s with the long face, something happened?” Mr. Choi said as Youngjae came through the door, he was wearing a worried expression when his son only looked down and gave a sigh. “It’s just this guy at school that’s giving Jackson a hard time” he answered his father, still not looking up at him.

 

Mr. Choi looked at his son with nothing but admiration, “You know, I think he is lucky to have a friend like you to stand by his side, and if the boy won’t leave his alone you should let him know what you can do.” Youngjae looked up at his father and smiled, “Thanks dad, I will do my best!”

 

Mark was waiting for him when he reached his bedroom and was attacked with a hug, “You know, I could kill that jerk, that Jinyoung guy.” Mark said as he squeezed him closer. Shaking his head, Youngjae let out a sigh. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, if he gets murdered, his father would tear this town down to find his murderer. And how things look, Jackson would be the first to suspect.”

 

“Who is his father to have so much power?” Mark asked, still holding Youngjae close to himself. “He is a well known politician, very much liked by the people” Youngjae says tiredly, still embraced by Mark, he pushes them both towards the bed and falls on it, laying side by side.

 

“But also feared by many, and if you do something against his pleasure, he can and will hunt you down and create hell.” Youngjae snuggled against Mark’s chest, eyes getting heavy with every breath. Mark covered them both with the duvet as he watched Youngjae fall into a peaceful slumber, “I have a bad feeling Youngjae, something bad will happen, and I’m scared for you.” He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep with Youngjae in his arms.

 

Youngjae woke up smothered and sweating, Mark was squeezing him and he was too warm, maybe because he’s a dragon, but still too warm.

 

“Mark… Please, I’m dying… Maaaaaark!” Youngjae struggled as Mark wasn’t moving to let go, he only moved Youngjae closer to himself. “MARK IT’S TOO HOT!! GET OFF ME OR I SWEAR I WILL HIT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!!” he screamed as he started to hit him on the chest. Mark let out a growl and released him as he turned his back towards Youngjae and continued to sleep.

 

Youngjae let out a huff, _bastard_ he thought and got out of bed. He didn’t have school today, and had the whole day to just do absolutely nothing.

 

“Youngjae, are you awake?!” he heard his father shout outside his window, he opened his window and looked down at his father. “What is it, father?!” he screamed, “An unexpected trial I being held today, don’t know when I will come back. You will be fine on your own?” his father asked. Youngjae smiled and gave his father two thumbs up, Mr. Choi gave a nod and waved his son goodbye.

 

“What’s with all this shouting for?” came a sleepy voice from his bed, Mark was leaning on his elbows, gazing at Youngjae. “You and your father have some insane screaming abilities, I’m impressed.” Youngjae ignored him as he made his way out the door and down to the kitchen for food, Mark at his heels.

 

“No school today?” he asked as he sat down in a chair, “No, the school is closed for preparations to this years summer ball.” Youngjae answered as he prepared breakfast for the both of them. Mark made a humming sound and watched as Youngjae prepare the food, his stomach growling with hunger.

 

He sniffed the air, the smell of delicious food met his nostrils. “What are you making? It smells good” he commented as he made his way towards Youngjae. “I’m making eggs benedict, I’m hoping you will like-UWAAAH!” Youngjae screamed when he felt arms around his waist, Mark scooped closer, making his chest collide with Youngjae’s back. He smiled when he noticed Youngjae’s ears going pink and leaned in closer, peering over his shoulder at the bacon frizzling in the pan.

 

“Wh-what are y-you doing?” Youngjae asked bewildered, feeling a blush creep up his face. “It smells nice, I want a closer look” Mark answered in a playful tone, grinning as he watched the blush get deeper. _So cute_ he thought, but then his grin faded to something fond as he saw a soft smile on Youngjae’s face. But suddenly Youngjae looked troubled, making Mark worried. “Is something wrong?” he asked, Youngjae glanced at him before letting out a sight. “I was just wondering… why are you here? Like, why are you here with me when you can, I don’t know, fly somewhere exiting and new?” he said, not looking at Mark as he finished his thoughts, “why stay here with me?”

 

Mark looked at Youngjae, he thought how sad he looked and laid his head on his shoulder as he held him close. “I want to stay with you, I don’t care where as long as you are there. I really like you Youngjae and I want to stay with you forever.”

 

Youngjae turned towards Mark, looking straight up at his face, Mark looked serious. “You like me? Why?” he asked, Mark smiled cupping his face as he said, “Because I think you are interesting, sweet and absolutely beautiful. You are someone to trust and you stand by your friend when he needs you, I think that is admirable and just so you. I like everything about you, from how moody you can get, to how pure you are, you are cute and I want you to be with me.” He said all that so serious and so honest, and with such a fond expression. Youngjae felt lost in his eyes and before he knew it he was leaning in closer, Mark followed closing the distance.

 

At first he just brushed his lips against Youngjae’s, tasting his lips, making him crave for more as he applied more pressure to his lips, feeling Youngjae’s body relaxing as his lips slightly parted with a soft sigh, causing Mark to move his lips against Youngjae’s, slowly and anxiously Youngjae moved his lips as well. Encouraged, Mark deepened the kiss, making Youngjae moan into the kiss, the shy movements making him aroused as his tongue glided alongside the roof of Youngjae’s mouth, making him whimper and hold Mark tight around his neck.

 

When Mark pulled away, looking at Youngjae fondly, whose gaze was dazed as he stared back, he smiled warmly and hugged him tight. “I think that bacon is in danger of getting burned” Mark said, laughing when Youngjae let out a gasp and turned around to save the bacon from destruction.

 

They ate their food in silence, both with a smile on their faces, enjoying each others company.

 

It was around midday when Mark and Youngjae heard Mr. Choi came home, they were cuddled up in a love seat, Mark reading with a sleeping Youngjae in his lap. It was already too late when Mr. Choi came stumping in, his tired face turned to Mark, down to sleeping Youngjae and back to Mark. He nodded, turned towards the kitchen and dragged himself forward.

 

Mark’s heart was beating like crazy, _What just happened?_ He thought franticly as he stared in the direction of the kitchen. “Youngjae… Your father’s home” he said a little disoriented as he tried to wake the sleeping boy in his lap. Youngjae blinked sleepily up at him, furrowing his brows as he thought over what Mark just said to him. Mark saw the exact moment Youngjae understood what he just said, his eyes got bigger and he opened his mouth with no words coming out.

 

A big crash was heard from the kitchen and a panicked Mr. Choi came running up to them, his eyes big and mouth hanging open with no words coming out. He stared at Mark, then at Youngjae and back to Mark. “Youn-Youngjae… who is this?” he said calmly as he looked at Mark. “D-dad! Ehm…” Youngjae looked at Mark nervously and then turned to his father, “This is Mark, he-he’s… ehm” he stopped, not sure what Mark and he exactly where. Friends? Cuddle buddies? Lovers…?

 

“I’m Youngjae’s life partner and I love your son, I wish for your blessing” he heard Mark say seriously, Youngjae stared surprised, but fondly up at him and smiled.

 

Mr. Choi stood surprised and stared at their interaction, he slowly started to relax when he saw how they looked at each other, he has never seen Youngjae smile at someone with so much love and affection before. “Is he staying here?” Youngjae looked over at his father, shock and surprise filled his face. When he nodded his father let out a sigh, “As long as you two don’t do your pleasure business under my roof he can stay.”

 

Both boys stared at Mr. Choi in wonder, they were speechless. Mr. Choi suddenly felt awkward being stared at so intensely, “Ahem, Youngjae I would like to have a few words with you in private, come to the kitchen when you’re ready.” He said and left the two boys.

 

Youngjae followed his father into the kitchen and sat down facing him, he swallowed hard and looked down at the table. “Mark, he’s not quite human, is he?” his father asked gently, no hints of disgust in his voice, just pure curiosity and worry. Youngjae looked up at his father in confusion, “No, he’s not human, a dragon… he is a dragon” he answered as he waited for a reaction. “I see, he didn’t look human” his father said with absolute no reaction. Youngjae’s curiosity took the best of him as he as he asked his father “Why are you taking this so calmly?”, “Well, I’m a little surprised, but when I see you two look at each other I see nothing but love. And I thought as long as you are happy, there is nothing else that matters. I know how hard it’s been for you ever since your mother passed away and I’m sorry, but you should know I did everything I could to make you safe and happy.” Youngjae teared up and embraced his father in a hug, “I know you did your best, you did a good job raising me, I love you.”

 

Mark was sitting in the love seat, the book he was reading laying in front of him front down, looking nervously at Youngjae as he walked towards him. “Are you… is everything ok?” he asked as he gently took Youngjae’s hands in his own, Youngjae smiled and nodded, still a little dazed of what just happened.

 

The days went fast with Mark by his side, nothing really happened at school, just the same old boring routine. And the best thing, Jinyoung was nowhere to be seen in these past few days.

 

The rainy days have been a delight, to just bundle up against Mark with a book in hand. But of course those peaceful days came to an end, just when Youngjae least expected it.

 

Youngjae was on his way home from school, the sky was grey and angry, rain was pouring down and it began to rumble around him, thunder and lightning.

 

As he was walking down the road he heard someone running behind him, however he thought nothing of it as there was many who ran to hide from the rain, it was only when he felt someone push him into a dark alley that he knew something was wrong.

 

Before Youngjae could react a hand came over his mouth to silence him, he couldn’t see who the intruder was as the person was behind him, but he was soon to figure out who it was when _he_ started to talk. “If you stay quiet I will remove my hand, but if you try to scream or run away, I would have to hurt you.” Jinyoung. It was Jinyoung, but why was he doing this?

 

Youngjae waited for Jinyoung to remove his hand and turned around the moment he was set free, but he was only pushed against a wall with Jinyoung hovering over him. The look in his eyes screamed danger and Youngjae wanted nothing more than to just get the hell away.

 

“What do you want? I’m not in the mood for one of your games, so if you excuse me” Youngjae said as he was on his way to walk away, but Jinyoung had other plans as he pushed his hand against Youngjae’s shoulder to keep him still.

 

“And where do you think you are going?” he said as he smirked, it was so sinister that Youngjae lost his mask of indifference.

 

“You asked me what I wanted? Well, I have always wanted you” Jinyoung chuckled bitterly, “No matter what I did you never looked my way, and I tried to be gentle about this, but you leave me no choice. You have made me do this, so take responsibility.” He started to lean closer to Youngjae, staring intently at him like a prey.

 

“Let me go!” Youngjae pleaded as he tried to wriggle away from Jinyoung, “Please, I want to go home, just let me go.” Jinyoung had lost all sense of reality as he practically screamed at Youngjae.

 

“I’m gonna make you mine!” he gave a wicked smile, making Youngjae feel a chill run down his spine. He grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, making Youngjae let out a cry.

 

Just then Jinyoung was thrown to the grown and before Youngjae stood Mark, his shoulders were shaking with anger. He took a protective stand, making Youngjae stand behind him.   

 

“The _fuck_?!” shouted Jinyoung and looked up at Mark, his pissed off face turned to confusion and then to shock. “What the hell? Who are you, no… _what_ are you?!”

 

Mark showed off his sharp teeth and growled at him, not moving away from Youngjae with his eyes staring holes into Jinyoung’s face. “I’m the last thing you will ever see again, because I will end you right now.” Mark said in an overly calm voice, but his eyes was fierce and red as blood, he looked dangerous.

 

Youngjae saw the fear in Jinyoung’s eyes and his face lost all colour as his bottom lip trembled, “A monster… he’s a _monster_!” Jinyoung screamed as he stood up on trembling legs and ran away.

 

Mark let out a sigh and visibly calmed down before he turned to Youngjae, “Are you alright?” he asked with worry filling his voice, Youngjae shook his head no and felt tears threatening to spill. Mark didn’t hesitate as he embraced him, carefully taking his arms around him as he let Youngjae cry.

 

The night was gloomy and the wind merciless, Youngjae stood by the window feeling uneasy, he thought of Jinyoung, how in the moment he ran away there wasn’t only fear in his eyes, but also disgust.

 

“Is this your boyfriend?” Jackson asked as he saw Youngjae with a tall red haired figure. Youngjae and Mark turned around and watched as Jackson’s face turned from a teasing grin to a shocked one as he stared up at Mark. Youngjae felt his stomach twist, he wanted to introduce Jackson to Mark, now he was unsure of how Jackson would react.

 

“It’s so unfair how your first boyfriend is more handsome than all the guys I’ve _ever_ dated!” Jackson said offended making Youngjae’s face go from nervous to surprised, Mark thought the scene was amusing to watch.

 

“But I don’t think he’s quite human though” Jackson finished as he winked at Youngjae, making Youngjae blush and pout at him.

 

That day the three of them talked and joked the whole day, it was nice, a merry time before it all came crushing down.

 

It was a cloudy day, the wind was calm, almost too calm, but it was still chilly and foggy. Youngjae and Jackson was walking down a road on their way to the Choi house, Mr. Choi was out in court for the day, so they got the house for themselves.

 

The road was filled with trees on both sides, making it isolated from the busy city life. Only the sound of the birds singing could be heard coming from the thick fog.

 

“It’s really foggy today, I hope it doesn’t get worse or else we’ll get lost” Youngjae said to Jackson who only scoffed and said, “I don’t think there is something to worry about, you can still see the road.” Youngjae looked at Jackson and saw his teasing grin on his face, he knew that something horrible was about to come out of that mouth.

 

Jackson leaned close to Youngjae, never losing the teasing grin on his face. “You know, I think you are more scared of the ghost that creeps behind the trees.” His grin turned more sinister as he saw the panicked look on Youngjae’s face, but he lost his smile as he heard something move literally behind the trees.

 

They turned abruptly towards the sound, holding each other close as they heard the sound coming closer. “M-Mark… is that you? Come on it’s not funny, please come out!” Youngjae shouted, breathing fast. “Yeah, Mark why don’t you come out? Why would you do this to us bro?” Jackson laughed nervously, but there was no answer, only the sound of something coming closer and closer.

 

“Please…” Youngjae whispered as he started to shake violently. A shadow of a figure came out from the fog, as it got close Youngjae could see who it was and fear turned to annoyance. It was Jinyoung.

 

“Well, well, isn’t it the beauty and the shorty?” Jinyoung said with a horrible pleased grin on his lips, Jackson balled his fist and gritted his teeth. “And who are you, Gaston?” Jackson said irritated. Jinyoung laughed, a really fake laugh. “Perhaps, but this story would end on a completely different note.”

 

Suddenly two more guys came out from behind Jinyoung, wearing a smug grin over their faces. Youngjae knew them, had seen them around school, only messing around and being jerks to whoever came in their way.

 

The sinister looking boy with dark hair falling in his eyes was Jaebum, or JB as he liked to be called. The other boy was tall and was wearing an unimpressed face, his name was Yugyeom.

 

This wasn’t looking good thought Youngjae glancing at Jackson beside him, he looked scared, but he also looked so disgusted as he stared at the trio.

 

“So my beauty, would you be so kind and show us to where that monster is?” Jinyoung said, voice low and exited as he stepped closer to Youngjae, Jackson moved to stand between Jinyoung and Youngjae, but was stopped by two strong arms throwing him to the grown. He looked up to see Yugyeom towering over him with his arms crossed over his chest, Jackson glowered at him, wanting nothing more than to wipe that pleased expression off his face.

 

“Jackson!” he heard Youngjae scream, he tore his eyes away from the tall boy and towards his best friend who was wriggling in Jinyoung’s arms, trying to get to Jackson. It was when he saw tears streaming down Youngjae’s face, screaming desperately after him that he saw red.

 

“Get the _hell_ away from him” Jackson calmly said, as he got up from the ground. Youngjae was surprised how calm he was, but he could see blinding rage filling his eyes as he glared at Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung looked shocked for a split second before he composed himself, tightening his hold on Youngjae. “Or what, you’re not telling me _you_ could defeat me?!” Jinyoung deadpanned as he let out a mocking laugh. Jackson heard a low growl coming from the fog and he smirked as he said, “Sadly, It’s not my pleasure to do that.”

 

“The fuck is that?!” Jaebum screamed, pointing towards a tall figure coming out from the fog, shaking in fear when he saw flaming red hair and intense yellow eyes shining with fury.

 

“Yugyeom, Jaebum! Take these two and tie them up, I don’t want them to go in the way!” Jinyoung ordered the duo, making Youngjae curse at him as he was hold back by Jaebum. They tied them up to a tree, making the ropes tight as they couldn’t move and every move they tried hurt their skin.

 

Mark took a step closer towards Youngjae, wanting to embrace him in his arms, but was stopped by Jinyoung as he stepped in front of him, blocking his way to Youngjae. “Get the fuck out of my way if you still value your life” growled Mark, glaring murderously at a smirking Jinyoung.

 

“I can’t let _you_ a _monster_ get anywhere near my future husband, it’s my job to save what’s _mine_.” Jinyoung laughed hauntingly at Mark, “So, if you don’t mind, we could solve this in a peaceful matter with you leaving right here and now” he said with a fake sweet smile, only making Mark fume in anger.

 

“And if I don’t?” Mark challenged, tilting his head and batting his eyelashes in mock innocence, smirking when he saw how Jinyoung’s fake smile withered away. “Then you leave me no choice than to destroy you right here, right now!” he scowled and ordered his two “friends” to take Mark down.

 

Youngjae noticed that Jaebum reached into his back pocket and took out a pocket knife while Yugyeom reached for an iron tube behind a nearby tree. “Mark! They have weapons!” he screamed out, Jaebum turned towards him and cursed as he lifted the iron tube in the air. “Shut your mouth!” Jaebum spit out, swinging the tube down towards Youngjae.

 

“Youngjae!” he heard Jackson scream, Youngjae closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it the pain never came. He opened his eyes and widened his eyes as he saw Mark in front of him, he heard moaning coming from behind Mark and noticed Jaebum laying on the ground, gasping for air. However, before Mark could even touch him, Yugyeom grabbed him and tried to stab him, but Mark was fast and that surprised Yugyeom as he flew through the sky and landed in a tree, knocking him out.

 

“You pathetic _IDIOTS_!!” Jinyoung roared, lashing himself at Mark with a rope around his neck. Mark struggled and tried to shake him off, but Jinyoung had a good grip and only used that to his advantage as he tightened the rope, making Mark gasp for air.

 

Jackson saw Yugyeom’s knife on the ground where he dropped it, he tried to reach for it, wrenching his hand in the tight rope making his wrist burn with the pain. With great effort he held his breath as he grabbed the knife and began to cut the rope, “Come on!” he hissed under his breath as he held the knife in an awkward angle, struggling to cut free.

 

He released a heavy breath as he felt the rope snap and the suffocating pressure on his chest and wrists, disappeared. He threw the rope away and saw Youngjae already running towards Jinyoung and Mark, trying to drag Jinyoung away and release his hold on Mark.

 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Youngjae screamed pleadingly, shaking Jinyoung with all his might. Jackson, still holding the knife, came running to help, he thought he could cut the rope, but it seemed to be too difficult to cut it without hurting Mark.

 

Mark, however, was losing breath and became more and more purple. He heard Youngjae’s pleading and desperate screams, his eyes began to blur, only the painful feeling in his lungs and Youngjae’s voice was keeping him grounded.

 

“Jinyoung please, I will do anything! Let go of Mark, _please_!” Youngjae pleaded desperately, voice shaking and tears streaming down his face. At this Jinyoung turned to look at Youngjae surprised, “ _Anything_?” he grinned. Youngjae nodded franticly as he stared at a dangerously pale Mark, “Anything!” he confirmed. Jinyoung loosened his grip on the rope, making Mark gasp desperately for air and falling on his knees, breathing heavily.

 

“Youngjae, NO!” Jackson screamed horrified, staring up at him with big scared eyes, patting a panting Mark on the ground.

 

Jinyoung placed his hands on both of Youngjae’s shoulders, grinning at him as he said, “Finally, you are mine.”

 

“You wish” came a hoarse voice, Mark was now standing on shaking legs, glaring at Jinyoung. “I’m sorry, but pretty boy has made up his mind. Isn’t that right, it was the price for the monster to live.” Jinyoung said satisfied, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at a fuming Mark.

 

“Have you met yourself? The only monster _I_ see is you” Jackson said, glaring daggers at him. Youngjae looked down at the ground, shaking with tears, he suddenly saw the iron tube Jaebum had tried to smash his face with and looked up to find Jinyoung looking at Jackson. He took his chance and quietly reached for the tube, taking the iron tube in his shaking hands he braced himself for what he was going to do.

 

Mark and Jackson stared with their mouth hanging open as Jinyoung fell to the ground, Youngjae breathed hard as he released the tube and it fell with a soft clank to the ground.

 

Mark ran towards Youngjae checking for any injuries, “you alright, you’re not hurt anywhere?” he said worriedly. Youngjae smiled and shock his head, hugging Mark. Jackson looked over the place, Jinyoung laid sprawled on the ground, Jaebum was rolling in agony and Yugyeom was trying not to fall down from the tree as he held on to the branch with all his might. He looked up at Mark and Youngjae, completely lost in each other, and began to laugh at how bizarre it all had been.

 

After some time, the police came and took the trio to the station, it was a little difficult getting Yugyeom down from the tree, but ether way Youngjae, Mark and Jackson felt relived that it all was finally over.

 

Two months past, Jinyoung and the gang had to do community service for three years, Jackson had started dating a really nice boy called Bambam and seemed to go strong. Mark was living with Youngjae, their relationship only getting stronger and they decided to start to look for a place for them selves.

 

Youngjae finally felt happy and was looking forward to a future with Mark by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I always need a villain!


End file.
